We're The Battleborn
by Unknown567
Summary: How did the factions meet, did they get along at first, and how did they get the name. Read to see how it begin Between the fall of Penarch to their first mission on Tempest. THEY WERE BORN FOR THIS.
1. The Call

_**Hey there it's me letting you know I'm almost finished with college and wanted to rite this quick fic. Listen to the audio log lore of Ghalt so you won't be confused. ENJOY.**_

* * *

 **This is Trevor Ghalt of the Nova, formerly of the United Peacekeeping Republics. If you're hearing this, you and I are acquainted in one form or another. Maybe we fought together. Or hell fought against one another.**

 _Attikus was checking on his Thrall brethren in the slums when he starts hearing the message on the radio nearby._

 _Galilea sits on a pile as she listens great to know that a fellow comrade of hers had survive Penarch and wonders if any other has as well._

 _El Dragon resumed his push-ups waiting for the message to be done so that his workout music returns._

 **We're about to lose Penarch that much is clear. And once Penarch is gone, we'll be down to just one star: Solus. The last star in the universe. And we'll have run out of places to run to.**

 _As that same star shines in the sky Thorn could only look in concern as she rests on the tree, hearing the captain's warning._

 _Shayne sharpens her boomerangs as Aurox just stays there waiting to get back to his programs he was listening to before Ghalt came on._

 _A mechanical owl broadcasts the message as Marquis watches with interest wondering if he can profit from this._

 **So I'm sending out a call to everyone who can fight. I'm calling you to set aside your differences, your past grudges, your territorial squabbles, all that bullcrap. I'm asking that you put it all aside and face the threat that's staring us in the face.**

 **The factions think we're screwed. They're mounting up for the long haul in the dark, and that road only goes one way. And they might be right. But me? I thinks there's another way forward. And that's a path we walk together.**

 _The three UPR commandos that Ghalt picked up were listening even though they already joined; never getting enough of this guy's speeches._

 _Deep in Meditation Miko hears this and agrees with the one called Trevor Ghalt._

 _Whiskey Foxtrot was already sold and was just ravenously eating a huge slab of roasted meat._

 **Now listen... I know Rendain has turned on us. The situation is bleaker than ever. We're outnumbered, outgunned, and our backs are against the wall. But I've survived way to long to die in the dark.**

 _Rath and Umbra didn't need to be told twice all that mattered to them was killing Rendain and restoring the Empire._

 _Orendi was just around a Sasquatch and giant butterfly in circles for whatever only she knows._

 _The tea was just perfect as Phoebe took another sip while listening to the call, she wondered when the fun would begin._

 **I'm gonna fight to save what's left . And I want you to fight with me.**

 _Reyna finishes her beer before flinging the bottle the and shooting it; getting of the cliff she was sitting on._

 _Kleese in his office pondered about it but then oh what the hell they were going to die anyway; might as well go out punching as they say._

 _Melka thought this would be a good idea to get payback on the Imperium and Rendain, as she finished the final touches on her new hairdo._

 _Deande Secretly listens to the call knowing she made the right trust in trusting Ghalt and that together with any other allies that come they might have a chance. The thought almost brings a smile to her face._

 **So I'm calling to you, to any who will stand with me, to any who will fight to save the last star. Our time is now.**

Ghalt then ends the transmission and looks out into the deep, dark, cold, emptiness that awaits them should they fail. "This is our last chance" he said.

* * *

 _ **So this fic will tell how they came together, their first mission and encounter with Rendain, and how they got their name. Mostly what I can throw together from the trailers**_


	2. It's Dinnertime

Hope you enjoy the next chapter; this take place after the Ghalt's speech in the story trailer. New story will be coming out soon.

After hearing Ghalt's speech when the group arrived at solus the team was looking around while chatting with other passengers. Ghalt was having a friendly chat Reyna due to their history before Penarch. "See you finally left those higher-up snobs" Reyna said smirking glad that he took her advice from the last time they've seen each other. "Well it took me a while to see that they were more concerned about surviving the dark instead of preventing it, so I thought "what the heck at least I should go down fighting. Glad to see your joining us." Ghalt replied. "Hey you know me, not the type to take it lying down just like you though i'm a bit skeptic of the others." She said; "Well the UPR and LLC were once one in the same and one of the companies still standing so couldn't say no to that, The Eldrid are oldest living faction of us all and know the galaxy like the back of their hand so their knowledge of Solus is invaluable. I'm glad i'm not the only UPR that thinks something should be done though think handling those three will be more than a handful, and your Rogues are just more concerned about staying alive to enjoy their freedom, which is something I can respect" he said supportively. "What about the Jennerits" she asked sternly; "Well these two are very strong and were once high ranking members in the imperium so they will be of great help against Rendain and the Empire, just give them chance they'll take some getting use to."

"Out of my way peasants" declared Ambra.

"Alot of getting use to."

It was night the group were for their meal as it was supper time on board Nova. Ghalt decided that one member from each faction would work together to make the meal in order build trust. He just hoped this team building exercise doesn't come back to bite him in the ass or in this case stomach. Tonight, it would be Miko, Montana, Phoebe, Reyna, and Rath's turn to cook. They had been in the kitchen for while now, and the others were getting hungry and a bit antsy. Though based on the sounds of clanging, bashing, lacerating, and even a few explosions things were getting pretty hectic in there.

After nearly an hour of waiting, it was a hungry and disgruntled Thorn who made the first break. "Alright if I don't get food in the next two minutes I'm shishkabobing the nearest living thing!" she said making those sitting next to her scoot down the table. "Dinner will be ready~in~a~moment" said the swordfighting heiress from behind the door as another couples of sounds came from the door; more like a wild animal being maimed along with gooey muck sounds as well.

A couple of minutes later there was some diction, the flaming sound of something metallic being thrown carelessly aside, and finally the door opened. Out came the five with aprons smeared with blood, food, and other excess stuff as small drones brought out five large servings of food. Every dish was placed on the table one by one with each cook explaining their food. First up was Miko with a wierd looking bowl of chopped flora that seemed to be both glowing and humming a bit. "This is xerlok medley; made with some of the produce from the Kata quadrant before it went dark" the mushroom said as it bowed down and took a seat as the next plate was introduced.

Then there was Reyna who placed a huge pot filled with diced cubes of food stewing in a red liquid; "Next we have favorite that was served on my ship the Fortune's Favor, Salmagundi it's basically several types meat and potatoes in a spicy broth. Dig in people just don't eat it all at once, TRUST ME" she explained that last part very cautiously.

Next was Montana with a nicely seasoned and very huge slab of grilled meat on a platter. "Is that-?" Benedict questioned before the giant man answered for him, "yep a nice perfect cut of Roba Steak; I know a butcher who deals in exquisite pieces of meat. He even has slacks of Tyrosian mammoth ribs and those are hard to even before the darkening of the universe." Montana explained as he sat on his chair.

After him was Phoebe who had a very elegant, colorful, and delicious looking cake set on the table with her swords cutting it with excellent precision. "What we have here is a Neo-trinity gourmet cake: layer one has vanilla with kernutter cream icing & zazelnut filling, layer two is chocolate with fudge icing & peach filling, finally layer three is strawberry with lemon icing and merillian banana cream filling" the swordswoman finished presenting with class trying to make herself look better than everyone.

Last but not there was Rath who simply revealed several glasses that seem to resemble fish bowls filled with a transparent pink liquid with ice, sliced fruit, and a straw in each one. "How on earth did you know about the Dialow Punch recipe?!" Ambra asked shocked because only the highest of Jennerit nobility drink it. "I was part of the Empresses royal guard, we did more than just eviscerate her attackers and assassins you know" Rath said as the eating begin.

Halfway through the meal and Benedict thought it good to strike up some conversation. "So what was the Empress like, if ya don't mind me asking" the scout said getting an intense look from Rath while Ambra spoke about her with high praise. "She was the pinnacle, apex, peak of what all Jennerit strived to be and what the rest of you could never hoped to understand. Power, beauty, wisdom, and royalty all in physical form. "The Silent Sisters were honored and privileged to give 'Sustainment' to her so that she lead the Imperium to greatness. Her only mistake was putting so much trust to that monster Rendain" the priestess finished saying before taking another sip of her drink.

"So Rath how come you're still alive since you know you're like her bodyguard or something like that?" Oscar Mike questioned only get an eye piercing stare from the bladesmith. "I was out fighting in the front lines like I always wanted; funny how the one time I actually get to do what I want I fuck up my actual duty." he sneered gripping the utensil very tightly. "I'm sure it wouldn't have mattered whether you were there or not" Montana tried to be positive but it didn't work. "The other keepers are dead; I'm the last of my group: a selfish killer... Heh guess that's karma for ya." Rath then dropped his spoon got up and left the dining area.

"So... More cake?" Phoebe tried to change the subject while Orendi was biting off a piece of the steak with her bear hands or claws or whatever the hell those things are.


End file.
